No More God
by Cute Disturbance
Summary: Dilandau and the 'Slayers have several problems in there paths. Folken is in every shadow, spying on them as it seems a new female has ended up on Gaea and seems very important to Dornkirk. Dilandau faces many problems, with his loved ones and hated ones.


_**Disclaimer:I don't own Escalofwne or any characters blah blah blah.**_

You know the rest.

_**Information for the reader:This takes place just after Van cuts Dilandaus cheek hehe...Chiku xD**_

**"What?!"**  
"Lo-lord Dilandau. Van has es-"  
The loud sound of a slap had echoed in the dark room. Dilandau's crimson eyes were narrowed on the now fallen Gatti.  
**"You've failed me again Gatti!"**  
"Lord Dilandau. Please forgive me"**  
"No! Gatti I've settled with your incompetence for far to long!... Leave me with him. NOW!"**  
The loud rough clear voice had screamed at the fellow dragon slayers. Seshta, Dalet, Miguel, Voile, and Gumiel were all kneeling in front of the crazed lord. When they had heard his words to leave they didn't want to leave, they all knew what was going to happen to the poor messenger boy Gatti. He was going to be beat. It always happened. Going against there will they had all stood up and bowed low towards Dilandau. **"Yes Lord Dilandau"** all five slayers had answered at the same time before standing up and rushed out of the room, leaving only Dilandau and Gatti in the large room alone.

Gatti whimpered to himself as he was able to feel his cheek throb, he should at least be used to it by now from how long he had been with Dilandau, being hit when he did something wrong. It was as if he was a dog. Even though things were hell at times like this, Gatti tended to look on the brighter side, or at least tried. He had so many special moments in th 'Slayers. The lightly tinted brown hair was covering Gatti's face as he was kneeling before Dilandau, trying not to hold onto the side of his face that he had just recently slap coldly. He knew better then to now. The respectful position of kneeling was quickly broken when Dilandau had grabbed Gatti's uniform's shoulders and yanked him up to his feet. One of Dilandaus' hands had held onto Gatti's uniform as the other harshly slapped him across the face repeatedly.**  
"No more failures Gatti! do you understand"**  
"Ye-yes Lord Dil-dilandau"**  
"You better show me more success Gatti in the next mission or else!"**  
"Y-yes Lor-"  
Again the harsh slapping had started on the loyal Gatti. Dildandau seemed content in making his point to the solider.

* * *

The five elite dragon slayers had walked to there courters, leaving the sixth one behind with Dilandau, there Lord.  
"Do you think Lord Dilandau will go easy on Gatti this time?" Chesta had finally spoke, breaking the silence after they had walked a good distance away from the room that Gatti and Dilandau were in.  
"Highly unlikely" Dallet had spoke up within seconds, his response holding a slight irritated tone in his voice as he had crossed his arms across his chest while walking with the others.  
"Shush, you know Lord Dilandau is trying to make us do better in slaying"Guimel had been trying to stay out of the conversation about Gatti and Dilandau, but he just had to say his piece and then stay silent, much like how Viole was doing, keeping silent.  
"Dilandau doesn't have to be so damn harsh"Dllet had spoke up again, grumbling as he had looked off to the walls as they had walked down the hall.

All five 'Slayers had walked in silence after the seemingly small conversation. Guimel had moved over to Viole to make sure he wasn't caught up in any more conversation, Viole seemed to be calm, quite like Guimel, which was great so Guimel didn't feel like he was being a party loner sometimes during a conversation. While the two silent ones were walking at a decent pace, Dallet, Chesta and Miguel were all walking at a rather faster pace, getting into the conversation about Dilandau.

" Lord Dilandau istrying to help us, right Dallet?"  
"He's not. He's trying to help us. He's trying to make us better soliders"  
"He's been there for us and has done everything for us" Finally Miguel had spoke up, standing up for Dilandau even though he knew, god everyone knew that Dilandau got out of hands and slapped them around to much- the elite 'Slayers that were very loyal.  
"Oh look he finally speaks up" Dallet gave a small snicker as he had looked over at Miguel, his arms still crossed over his chest, holding a seemingly firm stance- always doing that when Dilandau wasn't around.  
"Yes, I'm speaking for Dilandau, it isn't right for you to be speaking like this about him"  
"Miguel is right Dallet. We shouldn't talk so rude about our Lord"  
It was then that the conversation about Dilandau had ended. Surprisingly the two at the back; Guimel and Viote were still silent and walking side by side. It looked almost comical to have 5' 4" Guimel beside the 5' 7" viote. The three in front of the two had stopped and turned around, as if it was magicly planed that they'd turn around. Guimel and Viote had stopped in front of the three in front of them. Everyone had held eyes for a second before Chesta, Dallet, and Miguel had all laughed.  
"Short, yet tall." Miguel had said after laughing. Everyone seemed to notice the two's height difference, but the two. Viote had looked down at Guimel.  
"Well. Shall we go listen to music again?"  
"That would be great"  
The two 'Slayers had laughed before walking past the three who just stood there, not understanding what was going on between Guimel and Viote.  
"Wh...What just happened?"  
"I believe they just...ditched us for music..well, we all know what that means huh guys?" Miguel gave the two a wag of his eyebrow. Dallet and Chesha gave a nod, Dallet had a huge grin on his face.  
All three 'Slayers had turned around to the two who were walking away towards there courter and suddenly started to run full force at them.  
**"Tackle!"** The loud yell of the three boys where heard before a girlish scream was heard coming from Guimel as he had fallen onto the ground alone with Viote. Everyone got a kick out of the high pitch scream from the smallest boy of them all. It seemed as if this was the highlight of there life.

* * *

Dilandau looked over Gatti was weeping.  
**"Gatti, this point will not be made again"**  
Gatti didn't answer as he was laying on his side on the ground, Dilandau had put a good beating on him, not just slapping this time. The blue eyes had slowly looked up at Dilandau, just giving a small nod as there was tear stains on his cheeks and some droplets were on the ground. Dildandau seen something in him and then slowly rose a hand and placed it on his bandaged cheek.  
**"Gatti. Have a drink with me. We must talk more"**  
Dildandau had said, his voice seeming normal, no longer harsh as he had turned around and walked to his seat and sat down, leaving poor Gatti on the ground to get up on his own. Gatti had to struggle to get up, but when he had he hadn't hesitated in walking over to the male who had just placed a good beating on him and stood by his side. **"Sit down Gatti"** Dilandau instructed as he had pointed by his chair. Slowly the abusive male had moved a gloved hand over to the glass he on a small table by the chair he sat in and picked it up, slowly he had handed it down to Gatti. The solider had taken the glass and sipped at it, not knowing if he was going to be hit for not being polite in front of his Lord. "Thank... Thank you... Lord Di-Dilandau" the faint shaky voice had said as he had taken a silent sip. **"You must understand this is in your best interest, our relationship must be strict. Folken is keeping a eye on us, I don't like this Gatti. Make sure you get Viote to talk to Folken tonight"**  
Gatti had gave a bow, his head almost touching the ground at this point from how he had bowed. "Yes lord Dilandau" the shaken voice was now getting more steady as the time had passed. Gatti had slowly moved and put the empty glass up onto the table where Dilandau had got it from. Dilandau had said he had wanted to talk, but all he had said was a simple order to Gatti, this made him wonder, and wonder a lot.  
Slowly he had moved the blue eyes to the glass window, finding a single drop of water stream down the window. His eyes widened and he had looked at Dilandau.  
**"Gatti. Go to your courters and rest"** Dilandau had said to the Soilder before the dark man had stood up and walked to the glass window, staring out of it as the rain had slowly started to fall.  
Gatti had no hesitation in standing up, bowing, and leaving the room in haste.

Dilandau stared out the window, watching the rain hit the glass as his mouth had turned into a frown quickly.  
**"...This depresses me"** he said to himself, knowing he was alone. The sudden thought of killing van had come into mind, the smirk had replaced his frown as a hand rose up slowly and started to stroke at the wound **"Van... You'll pay for damaging my beautiful face... you'll pay with your life...and that girls as well"** The white bandage had slowly started to tint a pale red as his finger traced down the bandaged wound. **"... Cheek, Cheek, Cheek Cheek..."** growling slightly he had turned, deciding to go out on his own and search for Van. Having a deep loathing for the boy.

* * *

The five 'Slayers had made it to there courters, changed and were ready for bed. The fortress was large, but, they all had to sleep in the same room due to Dilandau's orders. Gatti had entered the room and walked over to his bed, the other members stare as they had seen bruises on the side of his face. No one had said anything for a few minutes. In that time Gatti had changed out of his uniform and into something to wear to rest.  
"Gatti...?"  
"... I'm going to sleep"  
Everyone besides Gatti had looked out the window, seeing it raining. They all knew that Gatti was injured, probably worse then a few bruises and they'd have to talk to him tomorrow about it. Rain tended to upset him since Dilandau didn't like the rain as well.

Hours later Gatti had slowly rose from his bed, finding everyone else sleeping. Sighing he had slowly moved over to the window in the room and looked out, seeing the rain still falling, then suddenly say Dilandau's Guymelif coming back, one of the arms damaged on the guymelif. "Lord Dilandau!"he had gasped out before turning and running out of the room. It was raining, and Dilandau was injured. This wasn't going to be a good night. Gatti had a bad feeling deep in his gut as he had ran as fast as he could towards the hanger where Dilandau was landing, he was scared, this was a usual feeling for Lord Dilandau.

Upon reaching the hanger he had found Dilandau on the ground by his guymelif.  
"Lord Dilandau!" Gatti had yelled out as he had ran to the unmoving body. When he had reached the body he had turned him over onto his back and seen that the bandage on his cheek was fully red, meaning he was tormenting it again. Also there was gashes in his armor on his torso, breaking through the armor and into his flesh. The blood was horrifying to see, he didn't want Dilandau injured. . .

It was raining, he was bleeding. Looking up at the Guymelif Gatti found it leaking liquid, and seen the rain drops fall from it and onto the hanger ground. It almost appeared as if the guymelif was crying. Crimson rain drops. Crimson tears. Gatti looked back at the unconscious Dilandau and then stood up and ran away to get help for his Lord, is friend.

* * *

**/ **_End Of Chapter One_**/**

I now it's very confusing with everyone talking. v.v I wanted to add color but it wouldn't let me and what not. Anyway...

If you want to see the colored version just put up something in the review saying you'd like to see the colored version so it's not as complicating to understand xD


End file.
